Encapsulation compound in conventional substrates for IC packages are made of an epoxy material. The shape of such epoxy material is difficult to be customized, especially for a non-planar profile. In particular, it is difficult to selectively expose a part of a leadframe while covering another part of the leadframe on the same surface.